


Don't Look, Dolores (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Three: Sick/Exhausted Omo, Exhaustion, F/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Post-Apocalypse, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: After a few hours in the post-apocalyptic future, Five is too exhausted to look for a bathroom.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 20





	Don't Look, Dolores (Omovember 2020)

Five was beyond tired. He’d walked for longer than he could remember, and he wondered how he even had the energy to breathe anymore. He was slumped against the wall of the library, watching flames crackle in the distance. Dolores was her usual, youthful self, always smiling out at the world, no matter how shitty it was. She never got tired. She was never weak and pathetic like Five, almost passed out on the floor.

There was another thing, though.

Five knew he was going to have to find a bathroom soon. He hadn’t been here all that long, but he knew that finding a bathroom that was at least partially intact was going to be a difficult task.

Not to mention that he could barely lift his head up.

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold it for as long as usual, either. He didn’t have the energy to hold himself, and he certainly didn’t have the energy to attempt a potty dance.

Five understood that he was the only human boy left in existence. Nobody would see if he pissed himself. And if his family was watching him from heaven, well, that was a different story.

He was exhausted, he was very sick. It would be understandable. Lots of people had the occasional accident when they were tired or sick. He knew Diego and Luther had both wet themselves out of fear on more than one mission- though neither would ever let him bring it up- and Klaus often stumbled home with wet shorts after smoking things he shouldn’t.

Reginald scolded each of them for it, but Reginald wasn’t here now. It didn’t matter what Five did now. He thought of all the times he wished he was the only person left on earth. How he wished he was free to do whatever he wanted. But now, as he sat here, in the dust and debris left after the apocalypse, about to helplessly urinate all over himself, he understood that sometimes there was nothing wrong with a little company.

In fact, sometimes company was the only thing you need to keep you sane.

Five thought about what would happen if he didn’t get to the bathroom in time, trying to press his thighs together but finding that the ache in his legs was too severe. It wouldn’t be the end of the world; after all, that had already been and gone.

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he was alone, the more exposed he felt. He could see for miles around, but the truth was… there was nobody left. And if there was, they would probably be so happy to see another human being that they wouldn’t care that Five was drenched in his own urine.

But he definitely couldn’t pee himself in front of Dolores. No, sir. Dolores was the love of his life and the most beautiful woman left in existence- which admittedly wasn’t all that much of an achievement, seeing as she was the _only_ woman left in existence. But she was _not_ going to have to watch Five piss his pants like a baby.

Five desperately tried to get up, but his head lolled back as soon as he had managed to lift it. He let out a wheezing breath and felt his crotch area grow warm. _No, no, no, no, no…_

“D-Dolores, don’t look…” He muttered as he lost control. He felt it run down his legs in thin streams and soak into the knee-high socks his father insisted they all wear. The dust and dirt his shoes had accumulated over the past few hours seemed to rinse off, and the chalky ground beneath his feet became sodden and mushy.

He could always go and dry his clothes by the fire later. After all, he had plenty of fires to choose from.


End file.
